Stormy Nights
by Foreverglee
Summary: Rory had never been a fan of thunder storms.


Just as Rory was about to fall asleep, another loud thunderclap hit and he was awake again, clutching his pillow even tighter. A whimper slipped out of his mouth as an even louder clap echoed throughout his room. As ashamed as he was to admit it; Rory was terrified of thunderstorms. He knew it was irrational but the loud noise with the combination of the streaks of lightning going across the sky were too much for him to handle. He sat up in his bed and reached over to the nightstand to turn the lamp on but to his disappointment the power was out. He would have gone into Brittany's room because she didn't mind comforting him when he was scared but she was at Santana's house. He couldn't remember where Brittany's family kept the flashlights so he was out of luck. So he sat in the middle of his bed clinging on to his pillow, wishing the storm would end soon.

Suddenly there was a noise at his window. It sounding like someone or something was trying to get into his room. Rory immediately thought it was a robber or a murderer so nervously he grabbed the baseball bat Sam had left there a few days ago. As he slowly walked over to the window shade, he could here the window start to slide open. With a yell he pulled back the shade and raised the bat.

"Rory wait!" a voice yelled. Rory lowered the weapon and tried to focus his eyes in the dark to see who the person was. To his surprise it was none other than his boyfriend Sam.

"Sam what in bloody hell are you doing!" he exclaimed and helped Sam into his room. The boy was soaked to the bone, raindrops dripping down his face.

"I wanted to see you." He said simply.

"Why right now? In the middle of the night, during a storm." Rory said.

"I know you are scared of thunder storms and I didn't want you to be alone." Sam replied. Rory's heart nearly melted at this and put his hands on either side of Sam's wet face before placing a hard kiss on his mouth.

"That is so sweet Sammy. I love you." Rory replied.

"I love you too."

"You must be freezing. Here let me get you some pajamas. I think you still have a set you left here." Rory said and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. He didn't bother getting him boxers because Sam didn't sleep with underwear on. He then went into the bathroom and brought back a towel. Sam had already taken his sopping shirt off and placed it on the back of Rory's desk chair. Rory walked over to Sam and began gently drying his boyfriend's chest and face.

"Sam you could have gotten sick by being in the rain for so long." Rory said and helped Sam put his shirt on.

Sam shrugged. "I don't care. I couldn't sleep knowing that you were scared."

Sam pulled off his pants and underwear, not minding that he was exposed to Rory. They had seen each other naked and in more compromising positions before. He slipped the soft pants on and pulled Rory into his arms as another thunderclap shook the room.

"It's okay baby." Sam cooed into Rory's ear as he stroked his back.

Sam picked Rory up, the younger boy wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. He laid Rory down on the bed and crawled in after him. Sam pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder, pressing the boy against his chest.

"Is that better?" Sam asked quietly.

Rory nodded. "Yes much better."

Sam smiled. "I'm glad."

Sam leaned down to capture Rory's lips with his own. They kissed for a while, relishing in the warms that the closeness of their bodies created. There was another loud boom, making Rory whimper and nuzzle even closer into Sam.

"Will you sing to me?" Rory whispered.

"Of course. What do you want me to sing?" Sam asked.

"What do you want me to sing?" Sam asked.

"Anything. I love your voice." Rory replied.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am._

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair._

_Sew on patches to all you tear._

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

When Sam finished the song he looked down to see that Rory had fallen to sleep. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was slow and even. Sam had never seen anything more angelic and beautiful and his life. He couldn't believe this person in his arms belonged to him and only him. He was the luckiest guy in the world. He pressed one more kiss on Rory's lips.

"I love you Rory."


End file.
